pretty_rhythm_rainbow_livefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SweetUnicorns123/all prism jumps
__NOEDITSECTION__ -Alphabetical order -Names in brackets are the first recorded Prism Stars known to perform these jumps - 100% Pure Pure Arrow (Naru) A Akai Ito... Natsu no Koi! (Ito) Angel Kiss (Mion) Aurora Rising (Sonata) Aurora Rising Dream (Aira) Aurora Rising Final (Rhythm) B Big Love Beam (Yong Hwa) Breaking Firestorm Burning (Kazuki) Burning Splash Burning Sword Breaker C Celebrity Jewelry Paradise (Chae Kyoung) Cheerful Hip Hop Win (MARs) Colorful Choco Parade (Rhythm) Cool & Feminine Splash (Ito and Otoha) Cool Splash (Ito) Crystal Splash (Aira) D Daichi (Shi Yoon) Dangerous Baby Face (Wataru) Do-Re-Mi-Fa Slider (Mion) Do-Re-Mi-Fa-So-La-Ti-Do (Reina, Karin and Ayami) Doki Doki Halloween Night (MARs) Dolphin Venus (Rhythm) Dolphin Venus Perfect E Eternal Big Bang Beautiful World (Mion) Ethnic Splash (Wakana) F Feminine Splash (Otoha) Fly High Cheer Girls (Aira and Rhythm) Fresh Banana Basket (Kaname) Fresh Fruits Basket (Aira) Fresh Fruits Paradise Fresh Fruits Planet Fighting Love Love Stare (Yong Hwa) FUN FUN Heart Dive (Rhythm) Futari no Romantic Show (Ito and Otoha) G Galactica Galaxy Dive (Karin) Galactica Galaxy Shower Golden Spiral (Hye In) Golden Star Illusion Golden Star Magic (Mion) Gorgeous Jewelry Paradise (Chae Kyoung) H Habatake! Rainbow Tail (Rinne) Hachimitsu Kiss (Mion) Hachimitsu Kiss Dear My Darling (Reina) Happy Macaron Spin (Rhythm) Happy Naru Arrow Mugendai (Naru) Hat Trick Star (Serenon) Hat Trick Star Dangan (Serenon with K) Hat Trick Star Fantasista (Serena) Heart Arch Fantasy (Aira and Rhythm) Heart Warming Shower (Wataru) Heartful Splash (Rhythm) Hira Hira Hirake Yume no Hana (Chae Kyoung and So Min) Hira Hira Hiraku Koi no Hana (Aira) I J Jewel Spin Cross (Ito) Jounetsu! Neppu! Starlight Kiss (Hiro) Jounetsu no Million Rose (Bell) K Kakumei no Rosette Nebula (Bell Rose) Kakusei! Open My Flower (Wakana) King of the Jungle (Shi Yoon) Kira Kira! Turntable (Otoha) Kirameki Future Star (Mia) Kirameki Future Star Evolution Kirameki Future Star Evolution II Kirameki Future Star Evolution III Kirameki Future Star Evolution IV Kirameki Future Star Evolution V Koutei Enbu (June) L L'Amour de L'Ange (June) La Flamme D'Amour Lightning Splash (Hijiri) Love Love Candy Rocket (Rhythm) Lovely Perfume Splash (Reina) Lovely Rainbow (Aira) Lovely & Sexy Splash (Naru and Bell) Lovely & Star Splash (Naru and Rinne) Lovely Splash (Naru) M Magical Space Planet (Ann and Wakana) MARs Phoenix (MARs) Me-Za-Shi-Te (Shou) Mecha Uma! Sweets Go-Round (Ann) Mezame no Flower Waltz (Wakana) Miracle Macchiato (Mion) Miracle Snow Christmas (MARs) Mirai e Happy Rain (Happy Rain) Miss Fairy Girl (Aira) Moeru! Grand Cross Spin (Ito) Mugen Hug (Shou) Mugen Hug Eternal (Aira) Mugen Kaleidoscope (Bell) Mugen Prism Phoenix (Bell) Mune-Kyun (So Min) Mune-Kyun Taiken (Aira) N O P Paku Paku Love Earth (Jae Eun) Pink Dolphin Venus (So Min) Pink Dolphin Venus Perfect Platinum Spiral (Karina) Pop Flower Dive (Kanon) Pop & Ethnic Splash (Ann and Wakana) Pop Splash (Ann) Poppin' Candy Rockets (Rhythm) Prism Fire Rose Hurricane (Serenon with K) Prism Rainbow Hurricane (Serenon) Prism Rainbow Hurricane Maximum Prism Shining Hurricane (Serena) Prism Shining Hurricane Maximum Prism Stone Fantasy (Karin and Ayami) Prism Unicorn Destroy (Serenon with K) Q R Rainbow Arch Fantasy (Naru and Rinne) Rainbow Rising (Kaname) Renai Explosion (Reina) S Sensei Eien no Valkyrie Heart (Bell) Sexy Splash Shining Diamond Dust Burning (Mion) Shining Love Cupid (Ayami) Shining Spiral (Hijiri) Shining Star Fantasia (Rinne and June) Shinpan no Queen's Gate (Bell) Shooting Star Spiral (Hibiki) Smashing Love Love Punch (Yong Hwa) Smile Heart Dive (Serenon) Smile Smile Heart Dive (Kanon) Smile Smile Heart Dive Climax Sora (So Min) Space Screw Spiral (Serena) Star Splash (Rinne) Stardust Shower (Rhythm) Stardust Shower Perfect Starlight Express (Hijiri) Starlight Feather Memory (Naru and Bell) Super Stardust Shower (Rhythm) Sweet Sweet Whisper (Hibiki) Swinging Heart Rhythm (Ann) T Taiyou (Jae Eun) Tokimeki Memory Heart (Reina) Tokimeki Memory Leaf (Mion) U Umi (Chae Kyoung) Unlimited Love Shower (Rhythm) V Valentine Sweets Parade (Aira) Vitamin Garden Sunshine (MARs) W Watashi no Meruhen Dream City (Otoha) Watashi no Meruhen Tea Party (Otoha) Wonder Sweets Show (Aira and Rhythm) World Love Cupid (Ayami) X Y Z Category:Blog posts